Tessai Tsukabishi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 12 maja | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 200 cm | weight = 138 kg | affiliation = Sklep Urahary | previous affiliation = Korpus Kidō, Soul Society | occupation = Wspólnik detaliczny | previous occupation = Dowódca Korpusu Kidō, wielki szef Kidō | team = | previous team = Korpus Kidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | previous partner = Hachigen Ushōda | base of operations = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, świat ludzi | relatives =? | education =? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | signature skill = Kidō | manga debut = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | anime debut = Odcinek 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kiyoyuki Yanada | english voice = Michael Sorich | spanish voice = Enric Isasi-Isasmedi (Hiszpania) Martín Soto (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest pracownikiem sklepu Urahary, jak i przyjacielem Urahary i Yoruichi z dzieciństwa. Około 100 lat temu był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Wygląd Jest wielkim, opalonym, muskularnym mężczyzną z wielkimi wąsami. Nosi okulary i najczęściej również fartuch. Kiedy był kapitanem Korpusu Kidō nosił uniform Shinigami, nad którym nosił niebieski płaszcz. Charakter Tessai jest cichym, bardzo spokojnym, trzeźwo myślącym człowiekiem, który spełnia rolę źródła dyscypliny dla Jinty (za jego złośliwe zachowanie). Jest bardzo lojalny wobec Urahary i starannie dba o jego sklep. Gdy Urahara kichnął, Tessai natychmiast wyszukał leki na przeziębienie (z powodu których Urahara nabawił się bólu brzucha). Jako jeden znielicznych lubi też potrawy przyrządzane przez Inoue. Historia left|thumb|Tessai jako kapitan Korpusu Kidō‎‎Zanim został kapitanem, prawdopodobnie wychowywał się blisko Rezydencji Shihōin wraz z kolegami z dzieciństwa: Kisuke Uraharą i Yoruichi Shihōin. W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie zostaje kapitanem Korpusu Kidō i przestał pokazywać się publicznie. Ma ponad 200 lat, o czym świadczy fakt, że na pytania Rukii o Quincy mówi, że nie słyszał tego słowa z 200 lat, i że to słowo przywołuje wspomnienia. Ok. 101 lat temu Tessai wraz ze swym porucznikiem, Hachigenem Ushōdą zostaje wezwany na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie dotyczące znikania dusz w Rukongai. Yamamoto chce, aby byli członkami zespołu dochodzeniowego w sprawie zniknięcia 9 Dywizji, która akurat tam przebywała. Ukitake mówi wtedy, że nie widział go od bardzo dawna. Gdy Yamamoto chce ich wysłać do Rukongai, wtedy Kyōraku stwierdza że to zły pomysł, by wysyłać dwóch członków korpusu, nie wiedząc co ich tam czeka. Yamamoto pyta wtedy Shunsuia co on sugeruje, na co ten odpowiada, że najlepiej było by wysłać tam jego porucznika, Lisę. Yamamoto zgadza się na to zastępstwo. Shunsui pyta Tessaia czy on się zgadza, na co Tessai odpowiada, że nie zwraca na to uwagi i że zrobi sobie przerwę. Później tej samej nocy zastępuje drogę Kisuke, kiedy ten wbrew zaleceniom Głównodowodzącego wyrusza przeprowadzić własne śledztwo. Tessai chwali Uraharę za pomysł z peleryną ukrywającym Reiatsu. Kisuke pyta się wtedy Tessaia czy ten chce go zatrzymać. Zaskoczył Uraharę mówiąc, że nie pozwoli mu pójść samemu, i mówi też, że tej nocy wydarzy się coś złego. thumb|Hadō #88 Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że za niedawnymi wydarzeniami stoi Aizen. Następuje krótka rozmowa pomiędzy Aizenem a Uraharą. W pewnym momencie Aizen planuje opuścić to miejsce, wtedy Tessai nakazuje Kisuke odsunąć się i używa Hadō #88, aby zatrzymać Aizena. Aizen odpiera jednak zaklęcie przy użyciu Bakudō #81 - Danku. Tessai jest zaskoczony tym, że porucznik odbił jego atak bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji. Tessai przeprasza Uraharę za to, że nie powstrzymał Aizena. thumb|left|Tessai i Urahara zajmują się rannym ShijnimPo zobaczeniu stanu w jakim znajdują się członkowie zespołu dochodzeniowego, mówi że o Aizena bedą martwić się później a teraz jak najszybciej trzeba pomóc Shinjiemu i innym. Urahara stwierdza, że na miejscu nie może im pomóc, gdyż ich stan jest zbyt poważny. Tessai mówi więc, że należy ich natychmiastowo przenieść do budynku 12 Dywizji. Urahara ma wątpliwości, gdyż poszkodowanym należało udzielić natychmiastowej pomocy. Tessai mówi wtedy, że użyje Jikanteishi i Kūkanteni. Wyjaśnia Kisuke, że obie te techniki są zakazane. Zaraz po przeniesieniu poszkodowanych do sal 12 oddziału Urahara wyjaśnia Tessaiowi czym jest Hollowfikacja. Kisuke pokazuje mu wtedy Hōgyoku i mówi, że dzięki temu może odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji. Tessai jest zdziwiony że coś tak małego, wydziela taką potężną energię. thumb|right|Urahara i Tessai podczas przesłuchania Urahara używa Hōgyoku, ale nie kończy się to pełnym sukcesem jak oczekiwał. Następnego dnia Urahara i Tessai zostają aresztowani. To oczywiste, że stało się tak za sprawą Aizena. Nie mogli jednak bronić się i dowieść swojej niewinności. Urahara został skazany na pozbawienie mocy i zesłanie do świata żywych, zaś Tessai dostał karę dożywotniego więzienia trzeciego poziomu. Zanim wyrok zostaje wykonany, pojawia się Yoruichi i ratuje ich. Następnie kapitan 12 Dywizji tworzy specjalne Gigai dla siebie, Tessaia oraz reszty i uciekają do realnego świata. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Tessai zostaje pracownikiem sklepu Urahary. Często można go zobaczyć w obrębie sklepu wykonującego jakąś pracę. Kiedy Ururu przez pomyłkę daje Rukii niewłaściwy towar, towarzyszy Uraharze w próbie odzyskania zmodyfikowanej duszy. thumb|left|Urahara, Tessai, Jinta i Ururu Podczas występu Don Kanonjiego w mieście wyrusza wraz z Uraharą na jego przedstawienie. Gdy Kisuke przemienia Ichigo w Shinigami, opiekuje się jego ciałem. Podczas wizyty Rukii, która pytała o Quincych, Tessai stwierdza że nie slyszał o nich od 200 lat. Gdy Ichigo i Ishida walczą przeciwko Pustym i zaczynają mieć problemy, Tessai wraz z Jintą i Ururu pomagają im pokonać Pustych. Tessai gołymi rękami pokonuje wielu Pustych. Wtedy pojawia się Menos Grande. Ichigo walczy z nim i pokonuje go. Wtedy Tessai stwierdza że Uruhara znalazł właściwą osobę. Jinta pyta się go czy Ichigo jest naprawdę taki silny, na co Tessai mówi że tak, i że kiedyś nauczy się kontrolować tą moc. Potem Kisuke prosi Tessaia o zamknięcie przejścia do świata Pustych. Tessai odpowiada że nie ma problemu i zamyka przejście. Pewnego dnia do sklepu Urahary przybywa kot. Tessai wyjaśnia Jincie i Ururu że ten kot to najlepszy przyjaciel Urahary i nazywa się Yoruichi. Później gdy Ichigo omal nie umiera z powodu starcia z Byakuyą, Tessai kładzie się na nim gdy on został uleczony. thumb|right|Tessai przecinający łańcuch losu Powiadamia Uraharę, a ten obiecuje trenować Ichigo aby stał się silniejszy i mógł uratować Rukię. Gdy Ichigo w pełni wrócił do zdrowia, przychodzi do sklepu trenować. Kisuke każe mu walczyć z Ururu. Podczas walki Ururu kopnęła Ichigo tak, że ten był blisko śmierci, ale Tassai ratuje go przed zderzeniem. Urahara mówi wtedy Ichigo że pora na dalszą cześc treningu. Wtedy Tessai przecina Łańcuch Losu Ichigo i wraz z nim udaje się do wykopanego przez Ururu dołu. Tessai unieruchamia Ichigo za pomocą Bakudō #99 - Kin. Przeprasza Ichigo za to, że go obezwładnił, ale wyjaśnia mu, że to część treningu. Wtedy Urahara mówi Ichigo że ma trzy dni (72 godziny) na wydostanie się stamtąd i zostania Shinigami, w przeciwnym razie stanie się Pustym i bedą musieli go zabić. Soul Society Kiedy Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū i Yasutora Sado spotykają się w podziemiach Urahary, Tessai styka się z komentarzem Orihime na temat ukrytego obszaru i czuje się wzruszony jej słowami. Wraz z Uraharą, Tessai aktywuje Senkaimon aby grupa wraz z Yoruichi przeszła do Soul Society, by uratować Rukię. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Kiedy Ururu jest ciężko ranna po walce z Arrancarem, Tessai leczy dziurę w jej klatce piersiowej. Tuż przed niespodziewanym atakiem przez Patrosa, Menisa i Aldegora, Tessai towarzyszy Uraharze i Sado, aby podnieść niektóre dostawy. Pyta się Jinty i Ururu czy jedzą trzy posiłki dziennie i myją zęby, gdy są poza domem. Odchodząc, słyszy Jinte mówiącego, że marnują czas, ponieważ sklep prawie nic nie sprzedaje. Tessai biegnie z powrotem i pyta, czy powiedział coś złego o sklepie. Po kolejnym ataku Arrancarów, Jinta wraz z Ururu spieszą się do sklepu Urahary powiadomić, że Renji Abarai walczy z jednym z wrogów. Po porwaniu Orihime Inoue przez Aizena, Urahara otwiera Gargantę dla Ichigo, Ishidy i Chada, i wyruszają oni do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Później widzimy Tessaia gdy pomaga Bohaterom Karakury, podczas gdy Kisuke Urahara przygotowuje się do przeniesienia Karakury do Soul Society. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zagubiony Shinigami Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz Kidō': jako były kapitan Korpusu Kidō, Tessai jest prawdziwym mistrzem w używaniu Kidō, wliczając w to Bakudō #99 i Hadō #88. Ma także rozległą wiedzę na temat zakazanych metod, takich jak manipulacja czy teleportacja. *'Wysoki intelekt': Tessai ma rozległą wiedzę i jest dość spostrzegawczy. Dobrze orientuje się w wydarzeniach z przeszłości. *'Ekspert walki wręcz': podczas ataku Pustych na Karakurę, pokonuje je bez problemu za pomocą gołych rąk. *'Znaczna siła': Tessai bez problemu potrafi zniszczyć maskę Pustego gołą ręką. *'Znaczna wytrzymałość': gdy Rukia kopie go, ten prawie nic nie odczuwa. Kiedy Ichigo uwalnia swoje moce Shinigami, nie jest przytłoczony jego Reiatsu. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako były kapitan, Tessai może poszczycić się ogromną ilością Reiatsu. Jego energia duchowa jest na tyle duża, że nawet po użyciu Bakudō #99 w pełnej wersji nie zmęczył się. Zanpakutō Imię jak i wygląd jego Zanpakutō nie są nam znane. Nigdy nie zaobserwowano przy nim miecza. Możliwe, że laska, z którą chodził 110 lat temu może być jego Zanpakutō. *'Shikai': nieznane. *'Bankai': nieznane. Ciekawostki *Podczas walki z Menosem Grande, w anime przedstawiono Tessaia z brodą. Nawigacja Tsukabishi Tessai Tsukabishi Tessai Tsukabishi Tessai Tsukabishi Tessai